


all yours (steal from my mismatched lore)

by drmroses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmroses/pseuds/drmroses
Summary: And then he understands it. Like an anchor drifting towards death, he feels his heart sink. Mark sees them; he sees the linked connection between them, fuzzy eyes, golden meadows built in hearts. They are nothing but together, nothing but two parts of puzzle, stacked together, forever.Or, Mark finds Love. (Love, with a capital L, for the vanilla drenched pancakes and gracious callbacks to his heart.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	all yours (steal from my mismatched lore)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the bridge of [august](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nn_0zPAfyo8), the key change in [betty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TAPqXkZW_I), and the chorus of [输了你赢了世界又如何](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiHF-cwto_A) (this is a cover, but a really good one nonetheless.)

When Mark wakes up to the sound of pancakes sizzling in his tiny one bedroom apartment, he feels as clueless as he did last night, walking into  _ that. _ His mind halts. He doesn’t want to think about it. Yet.

The sunlight meets his pillow; blindly, Mark tries to scramble for his glasses. 

With his sight cleared, and the smell of coffee enticing him, Mark paddles down the hallway. His puppy is still sleeping in her warm mini bed, and Mark fills up her food bowl. 

His golden morning is interrupted by a long clunking sound from the kitchen. A voice rings out, and Mark begins to wonder if he’s still asleep. His heart leaps out of his chest. 

It's Renjun. 

Mark has no doubts about it. He knows it's Renjun, with his black blue hair and his fall sweaters that always end up draped over his waist. He knows it's Renjun from the tilt in his voice, the excitement as he laughs. Mark can almost picture him, in front of him, like he had dressed last night, all confidence, full of energy. But he really doesn’t want to think about last night. 

He doesn’t want to think about the lights and the glitter; Mark had walked into the party without a single care in his mind and left feeling more than twenty years older. Mentally slapping himself across the face, he tries to think about something else.

He stops in the hallway. Stops and tries to take a deep breath, to tell himself that it’s okay to be as scared as he feels. But he’s worried. Shaky and mornings have never mixed well. He takes a deep breath and tries to build a confident stance. 

Bracing the conversation to follow, Mark takes tiny steps into the kitchen. He stops dead in his tracks. 

Yukhei is swinging on the barstool that came with the house, giggling with every squeak. His hair looks unpolished, a baseball cap flung to the couch. Renjun’s wearing a grey sweatshirt that has a picture of two oars on the front; Mark assumes it’s Yukhei’s. He pushes it up every three seconds, and brushes the sweat from his hairline, but still refuses to take it off. He watches, in fascination, as Renjun flips pancakes and talks to Yukhei softly under the sizzle and heat. Their smiles are encapsulated in the glowing rays of the rising sun. 

And then Mark understands it. Like an anchor drifting towards death, he feels his heart sink.

Because Mark  _ sees _ them; he sees the linked connection between them, fuzzy eyes, golden meadows built in hearts. They are nothing but together, nothing but two parts of a two piece puzzle, stacked together, forever. In this scenario, Mark has nothing. Mark is a side character killed off for shock apparel; the second lead, left in the pouring rain. 

Yukhei spins in his chair once more, and ends with his back facing Renjun, his eyes staring into Mark’s. 

“Oh!” He exclaims. “You're up.” Renjun turns around at the commotion, and his eyes—or so Mark hopes—light up. He beckons him over. At a loss for words, Mark obeys.

He takes a seat next to Yukhei, who passes a sticky plate and a fork over. Mark smoothes the nerves down beneath his stomach. He tries to tell himself that this is perfectly fine. Completely normal. 

“We were just about to have pancakes!” Yukhei laughs, happily. “Now that you're here, we can have ‘em together!” Mark can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He doesn't ask why they're here, in his apartment, at eight in the morning.

Renjun turns around with the saucepan in a hand. He carefully slides a pancake on Yukhei’s plate, and then one on Mark’s. They're fluffy and taste much better than anything Mark could ever conjure in his mind.

He takes a huge bite, sinking into vanilla sugar bites.

"So," he asks. "How are you guys? What’s up?" The second question is added on without a single thought in Mark’s mind; he begins to panic. Renjun laughs bitterly at the question. In his half hazy state, he stuffs a pancake down his throat and tries to reiterate.

"Not that there's anything wrong with you being here, I just... didn't expect it?" His sentence ends weakly. Judging by the look Renjun gives him, he knows he doesn't believe him. Mark sighs, and slumps in his chair.

Renjun clears his throat. He sits down on the other side of the counter, feet on the stool, his legs bunched up against his chest.

"We took your spare key from the carpet outside. I thought you deserved an explanation." Pancake flies down Mark's throat wrong. He chokes.

"I mean... there's nothing to explain, is there? You guys are together, it's cool!" A blush comes over Mark's face. 

He doesn't want to remember last night, but it's all in his head again, pink blushes and smiles against a silver black drop. All he can see for miles beyond is the way Renjun had looked from across the room, arms in Yukhei's, a semblance of the type of perfection Mark had wanted. Renjun had gold metallic paint across his eyes, and Yukhei, a swipe of black paint on his cheek. 

Mark had walked in, seen the two bunched up and walked out.

It was heartbreaking to see; of course it was. There was no way around it. But seeing as they had chosen each other, Mark would have to learn to deal with it. He didn’t want to lose the two people he loved most dearly; his feelings could be pushed aside for the greater good. 

Renjun sighs, breaking Mark out of his shell. “I mean we are together but it's complicated.” 

Mark rolls his eyes. “There’s no buts about it. I’m happy you guys are happy together.” He nods his head while he talks, as if that changes the way his heart beats, faster and faster. Renjun doesn’t look convinced, and Mark tacks on a “really,” as if it makes anything better.

Mark sees this conversation going downhill. Fast. 

With the little self preservation he has, he clears his throat, and yawns. “Well, I’m pretty tired...so maybe you guys can visit some other time?.” 

Renjun doesn’t get the hint. He parks himself down onto the stool next to Mark. Their shoulders shift together. Mark bristles.

“Mark? Mark. Look at me.” Renjun has one hand on his shoulder, and it feels so warm, drawing energy to his side. He’s disobeying every single particle in his body that screams at him to turn right.

But Mark is weak.

He inhales, counts to ten, and turns. Renjun’s eyes are crescent filled golden with the sun painting silhouettes on his face, telling stories across a diamond canvas. He looks at Mark like he means the world to him, and Mark wants to believe it, Mark wants it so badly.

“I care for you so much Mark.” Renjun takes his hands and wraps them around Mark's neck. “We both do.” 

Suddenly a thousand times closer, Mark traces his eyes from Renjun's forehead, covered by his messy bangs, to his nose, to his lips. Renjun’s eyes never falter from their place in Mark's eyes. 

“Can I?” Renjun asks, and Mark watches as Renjun’s lips move to pout, as if Mark would never give in.

“Yeah.” Mark breathes out, feeling Renjun get closer and closer, until he can feel the ghost of his lips on his own. Renjun's fingers move to grip Mark's jaw softly, tracing his face line up and down, as he leans in. Then, like shooting an arrow, Renjun finds his target. 

Mark gets lost in the feeling, lost in the way their lips curl together like a gentle hello, greeting each other but never saying goodbye. 

There's a comforting weight on his shoulder, and it takes him a few seconds to remember that Yukhei is there as well. He pulls away hastily.

Mark opens his mouth to apologize, but Renjun beats him to the punch. “Don't try apologizing.” He says in a singsong tone. He takes a sip from his mug. 

“It wasn't right of me though.” Mark protests. “You two are...together!” He makes a gesture, as if it clears anything up.

“We aren't.” Yukhei cuts in with the first thing he has said in ten minutes. “Because we've been waiting for you.”

Mark shuts his eyes. This feels too good to be true. “Waiting for me to…?” He hesitantly asks, wishing more than ever. 

“Waiting for you to tell us you love us back.” Renjun supplies. Mark's brain shuts down.

“I’ve loved the two of you since the beginning.” His mouth answers for him. He looks once to his right, then left. 

Renjun has his mouth wide open, staring at Mark like he has never seen him before. Yukhei has a grin on his face.

He turns forward again and scratches his fork against the plate. “So, what does this mean?” 

“We're boyfriends.” Renjun looks fazed, as if he hasn't had time to consider this possibility.

“Yeah,” Yukhei has a gooey look on his face. “Boyfriends.”

Mark finishes his pancakes (and Yukhei's) as they begin to discuss the rest of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again !!!! this is the shortest of the three lumarkren works I have in the making bc i am just in love with this pairing so much...the three of them give me so much happiness that i really wanted to write them … happy !!! 
> 
> i admire + love mark’s ability to be so hardworking, yukhei’s ability to cheer me up regardless of how im feeling, and renjun’s ability to give such great advice. all three of them remind me of happiness, in a solid form. 
> 
> anyways i hope youre having a good day/night, and i hope theyre all doing so so so so well !
> 
> title taken from a poem i recently wrote. (it was sappy, and all sorts of feelings that i had no idea i felt tbh) find it on my twt :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamjuns) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/drmroses)
> 
> let me know what you thought!


End file.
